Harry Potter et L'héritage de l'ombre
by Di castillo de mortes
Summary: Un Harry qui découvre son Pouvoir, qui doit faire des choix! Qui a dit que l'amour était une force? Un harry plus sombre, plus cruel, plus fou! le tout arroser de légende! Attention Voldy et Dumby vont souffrir! âme sensible s'abstenir! HP/OC


**Chapter 1 : Chapter 1**

Ce texte commence après la 5ème année, qui est un des tournants de la saga avec la mort de Sirius

**Harry Potter et L'héritage de l'ombre.**

**Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux rajoutés !**

Chapitre : 1

Dans une banlieue résidentielle de Londres vivait un jeune homme. Ce jeune homme n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux brun et était particulièrement maigre, en soit Harry Potter était un adolescent tout à fait ordinaire, dans son apparence physique, ses yeux couleur émeraude remplissait de bonheur les gens sur qui il posait son regard, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au milieu de son front le défigurait légèrement.

Il habitait au 4 Privet Drive, un petit quartier bourgeois à la pelouse parfaitement entretenu ou les principales activités des femmes aux foyers était le commérage, la médisance, et le ménage tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans le plus normal des mondes. Harry Potter était tout sauf normal, il avait un don que personne à plus de 10 km aux alentours ne possédé sauf lui, ce don était la magie, il pouvait la pratiquer alors que la plupart des gens « moldus » eux ne pouvait pas, il vivait donc dans la société secrète des magiciens qui bien sur pour éviter les problèmes vivait aussi éloigné que possible du commun des mortels.

Pour faire son éducation il devait partir toute l'année, pas qu'il s'en plaigne tout au contraire il adorait partir chaque année le 1er Septembre dans la plus grande académie de magie au monde Poudlard, qui était devenue son foyer, sa raison d'être. Parmi les magiciens, il n'était pas le moindre, sa vie était connu de tous, sa destiné était glorieuse du point de vue de certains tragique du point de vue d'autres mais pour lui elle était surtout pathétique !

En effet alors qu'il n'avait que un an, le plus grand mage noir du vingtième siècle avait jeté son dévolue sur lui, il voulait le tuer pour une obscure raison et cette raison était une prophétie faite par une vieille folle rabougrie qui sentait l'encens et l'alcool bon marché. Selon cette prophétie Harry était condamné à être tué ou à être un tueur, les deux situations ne lui plaisait guère mais il préférait vivre que mourir alors il lui faudrait devenir un tueur, implacable et froid comme la nuit.

Harry avait récemment finît sa 5ième année d'étude à l'école de sorcelleries de Poudlard, cette année c'était fini de manière tragique pour le garçon, il avait perdu le dernier membre qui le rattachait à sa famille, son parrain le tristement célèbre Sirius Black. Son parrain était le meilleur ami de son père, c'était une personne courageuse et digne qui avait eu une vie difficile et qui était mort lors d'une mission de secours pour sauver son filleul, Harry se sentait responsable de la mort de son parrain, ayant causé la nécessité de l'intervention de celui ci, mais la plus grande responsable était Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, la cousine avait tué son cousin. Il savait que le sentiment de vengeance n'était pas bon en soit, qu'il rongeait l'âme, mais fois de Potter il n'aurait de repos que quand il aurait tué Lestrange et Voldemort.

L'intervention de Black c'était fait dans le très « mystérieux » , Harry préférait « glauque » mais bon , département des mystères au ministère de la magie , Harry avait été piéger par Voldemort lui même qui l'avait pousser à se rendre au ministère , Il avait fait croire à Harry qu'il retenait son parrain dans la salle des prophéties et qu'il le torturait , ni une ni deux , Harry c'était précipité au département ou l'attendait des Mangemorts , les fidèles de Voldemort . Le but de ce groupe était de récupérer la prophétie que leur maître ne connaissait pas entièrement, seul Harry et Voldemort pouvait retirer la prophétie. Après de vaines luttes et une lourde perte, la prophétie fût brisée par accident. Tout le monde crût qu'elle était perdue et que le destin des deux protagonistes de la prophétie ne serait jamais révélé !

C'était sans compter sur Albus Dumbledore actuel directeur de Poudlard , éminent sorcier à qui la sorcière qui puait (l'encens et l'alcool bon marché ) avait fait la prophétie , Après le combat du ministère Albus Dumbledore fût obligé de révélé la prophétie à Harry , cette prophétie qui le condamnait à devenir un tueur ou à mourir en essayant !

Harry avait reçut l'héritage de son parrain cette été, son parrain lui léguait sa fortune, qui venait s'ajouter à sa fortune hérité de ses parents et faisait de lui le nouveau Lord Black ! Harry aurait donné tout l'or qu'il possédait pour retrouver son parrain mais décidément son argent ne lui servait pas à grande chose. Il y avait une lettre de son parrain , il avait prévu qu'il pourrait mourir et il voulait laisser quelque mots à Harry , c'était des mots de réconfort , des mots qui donnait du courage et de l'espoir dans les moments sombre et les deux mots qui concluait la lettre avait pour Harry une valeur incommensurable « je t'aime » .

Dans cette lettre il lui avait donné une seul instruction, la lecture d'un livre, quand Harry avait lu le titre il s'était demander pourquoi son parrain lui demandait de le lire mais il fallait qu'il le fasse et vite. Dès qu'il avait lu le mot, il avait aussitôt envoyé Hedwige sa fidèle chouette chez Dumbledore pour lui réclamer le livre. Il avait attendu longtemps avant qu'il daigne lui envoyer mais finalement il l'avait reçut en début de soirée et il le lisait en ce moment.

En regardant de plus prêt on put voir écrit sur le livre « _Héritages et Coutumes magique des Sang-Pur »_, un live de plus de milles pages qui enseignait à la personne les US & Coutumes que tout bon Sang-pur ce doit de connaître !

Bien entendu ce n'est pas cette partie la qui intéressait notre jeune ami, mais plutôt celle sur les Héritages magique !

Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit que son père venait d'une ancienne famille de Sang-pur quitte à avoir un pouvoir que tout le monde ignore autant faut qu'il vienne de quelque part ! De plus dans la prophétie le garçon qui devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ! Cela pouvait t'il venir de son héritage magique ? Il fallait au moins creuser la question !

Voila pourquoi il lisait ce livre, pour ce renseigné sur les héritages magique des familles de Sang-pur ! Afin de découvrir qu'elle était les mystères, les forces, les faiblesses qui entouraient sa famille.

C'est en fin de page qu'il put découvrir des informations sur sa « Famille » voila ce qu'il put lire dans ce livre Oh combien Barbant (Beaucoup d'us et coutume).

« …_mais la Famille de Sang-pur la plus mystérieuse reste les Potter, en effet à par une augmentation faramineuse de leur magie les membres de la Famille Potter n'ont jusqu'à lors pas semblé avoir reçus d'autre « Pouvoir » ! Avec cette augmentation de Magie vient une aisance dans certains domaines de la magie ! Ce qu'il faut aussi savoir c'est que une fois que cette héritage est perçus, l'héritier est considérer comme majeure aux yeux de la loi et ceux dans tout les pays sorcier du monde même si cela survient avant la majorité magique de 17 ans ! Cette Héritage s'obtient aléatoirement et à n'importe quel âge. ! Les seuls informations que nous possédons à ce sujet et que plus jeune héritier ayant reçut son Héritage avant 30 ans fût le propre Grand-père du « Survivant » …. »_

-Putain de merde….fût la seule pensée de Harry à ce moment la.

Harry fût très étonner et un peut en colère par ce qu'il venait de lire, il ne pensait pas que sa famille était aussi mystérieuse ! Et dire que personne n'avait trouvé utile de le renseigner sur l'histoire de sa famille. Il se demanda pourquoi il était concerné par cette guerre et si son héritage magique avait un quelconque rapport avec sa destiné !

C'est un « toc...toc » discret qui fit émerger Harry de ses pensées, trois chouettes attendaient devant sa fenêtre en voletant, piaillant. Il fallait se dépêcher de leurs ouvrir, le signal d'alarme qui était les ronflements de Vernon Dursley son oncle avait cessé, ce qui signifiait pour son neveu qu'il valait mieux que le bruit ne continue pas si il voulait être en vie le lendemain matin. Il se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour permettre aux trois oiseaux de rentrer dans sa chambre.

_-Chut ! Chut Calmez-vous ! Vous voulez réveillez mon oncle ou quoi ?_

Il reconnu un des oiseaux, vieux, faible c'était Errol le hibou familier des Weasley.

_-Hedwige, fait lui de la place, il risque de claquer sur place !_

La chouette blanche n'apprécia pas beaucoup de partager le déjà faible espace qu'elle possédait avec une chouette presque morte, ce fût le premier paquet qu'il détacha, Un assez gros paquet, il devait contenir un gâteau maison, qui devait forcément être très très bon à manger ! Quand il eu finit d'ouvrir le paquet il découvrir un gâteau qui devait être au chocolat au vue de la couleur, cependant dans le monde magique il fallait se méfier des apparences ! Il le mît de coter et détacha un paquet depuis la patte d'un hibou inconnu, un moyen duc. C'était Hermione ! Qui lui écrivait enfin au bout de 1 mois de vacances ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Si ce n'avait pas été son anniversaire lui aurait t'elle écrit des vacances ? Il décacheta l'enveloppe pour lire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_Cher Harry !_

_Tut d'abord bonne anniversaire, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir,_ (au moins elle était honnête), _Dumbledore nous as interdit de t'écrire pour notre sécurité comme pour la tienne ! Même si selon moi c'était de l'hypocrisie ! Il voulait juste te tenir éloigné de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier pour t'éviter des problèmes ! Comme tu t'imagine le retour de Voldemort qui est maintenant officiel secoue beaucoup la société sorcière, les attentats commencent, les gens se radicalisent d'un bord ou de l'autre, deux camps s'affrontent, le ministère n'est pas efficace et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais Ron est à St mangouste. Apparemment le contact avec le cerveau au ministère ne lui aurais vraiment pas fait du bien , il commençait à délirer pas mal quand ces parents se sont finalement décidé à l'emmener à l'hôpital , on ne sait pas si il va guérir ou pas vu que c'est une première , il serait judicieux que tu lui envoie une lettre pour le réconforter dans ces moments difficile , mais je ne suis même pas sur qu'il puisse comprendre ce que tu veut lui dire mais c'est le geste qui compte ?_

_En tout cas j'ai hâte de te retrouver à la gare le 1er Septembre pour la rentrée scolaire, j'ai surtout très hâte de recevoir les résultats de mes buses ! Même si j'angoisse de pas avoir les notes maximal !_

_Hermione Jeanne Granger !_

_Ps : j'ai pris un Hibou aller retour, il m'apportera ta réponse alors dépêche toi !_

Son cadeau était un livre ! « La naissance du mal » par William Potter ! Il mît le livre de coter, il se promît de le lire au plus vite.

C'était bien Hermione qui s'angoissait pour des examens qu'elle réussissait toujours avec brio, par contre la partie sur Ron inquiétait, c'était de sa faute si Ron avait été blessé par un cerveau lors de l'intervention au ministère il y a un peu plus de 1 mois, si Ron ne s'en remettait pas il se sentirait responsable, mais pourquoi portait t'il malheur à tout les gens qu'il connaissait ? Est ce que je suis maudit ? Le troisième hibou qui en avait marre d'attendre choisît de pincer Harry

-Aieeeeeeeee !

Mais qui pouvait lui envoyer un hibou qui mord ! Le paquet venait de Rémus et Hagrid, des gants en peaux de dragons, c'était vraiment un cadeau qui ne pouvait venir que d'un professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et un professeur de soins aux créatures magique, il y avait une seul lettre, l'écriture de Rémus, Le dernier ami de son père encore vivant, qui se retrouvait lui aussi seul depuis que Sirius était mort.

_Harry _

_Moi et Hagrid te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, comme tu dois le voir il s'agit de gant en peau de dragon, et pas de n'importe qu'elle dragon le Maygar à pointe ! (En effet Il remarqua les pointes au niveau du dos du gant) Fait donc très attention, les pointes sont naturellement venimeuse, nous avons mis un remède au cas où tu serais devenu maladroit ! Ce ne sont pas les seules propriétés de ses gants ! Comme tu le sais les dragons sont très résistants aux sorts magique de toutes catégories, et bien sûr le Maygar est particulièrement coriace, tu dois d'ailleurs t'en souvenir vu que tu en à combattu un pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. La capacité à réfléchir les sorts est peu utile au vue de la surface que recouvre ses gants cependant quand tu tiens ta baguette dans un de ses gants les sort d'attractions et l'expelliarmus sont inefficace._

_Nous savons tout les deux que tu en auras l'utilité au cours de cette année qui promet d'être particulièrement intéressante ! Tu verras de quoi je veux parler plus tard !_

_Passons au choses moins réjouissante, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que c'est de perdre Sirius mais crois moi cette perte compte aussi beaucoup pour moi , c'était le dernier de mes amis qui est partit , le dernier des maraudeurs qui était le plus drôle aussi , enfin cette perte même si elle m'afflige et me rend triste , je sais que Sirius aurait voulu que l'on continue à vivre , à rire , pleurer , je veut donc te proposer quelque chose! Si tu le veux, tu peux me parler de ce que tu ressens, je ne cherche pas à remplacer Sirius, je ne le pourrais pas, je veux juste te dire que je suis là pour toi! Le lien qui nous unissait ton père, Sirius et moi était un lien puissant, je ne l'oublierais jamais et je ferais tout pour t'aider, pour tout ce que ton père et Sirius on fait pour moi c'est la moindre des choses._

_Avec toute mon amitié Rémus !_

_Ps : Hagrid dresse ce Hibou pour Hermione, je le trouve pinçant !_

Harry devait réfléchir , il commença par enfilé ses gants , ils étaient noir comme la suie , les pointes étaient légère mais visible , il les enfila , ils lui allait plutôt bien , ils lui serrait cependant la peau ce qui n'était pas très agréable , mais si c'était comme le cuir , il fallait attendre que la peau de dragon se fasse à sa main et elle serait parfaite ! Le cadeau était très satisfaisant, son utilité ne faisait aucun doute, surtout chez Harry. Il les utiliserait sûrement pendant la bataille contre Voldemort ! La seconde partie était moins satisfaisante, il notait la détresse discrète de Rémus … Il était aussi responsable de ça, ils devraient essayer de se remonter le moral ensemble pensa t'il. C'était sur il devait au moins essayer d'aider Rémus, et sa lui ferait un ami hors de Poudlard avec qui parler par Hiboux. Harry avait maintenant 16 ans, et il n'avait jamais été aussi démunis, son anniversaire serait ignorer toute la journée par les seul membres de sa familles de sang vivant, famille de sang car il ne voulait pas plus de lien avec eux que ceux du sang qui était déjà beaucoup trop important à son goût ! C'est un peu las et triste qu'il s'endormît vers les 1 heures du matin.

_-Bonsoir Seigneur Potter._

_-Mais... mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Et qui êtes vous ? C'est encore un piège de Voldemort ?_

Devant lui se tenait une forme vaporeuse noire, avec un semblant de visage, elle n'inspirait à Harry que la peur, la désolation et la mort.

_-Votre vous physique est toujours au 4 Privet Drive, je suis juste là à vous parler dans vos rêves..._

Harry le coupa !

_-Donc je rêve, ouf j'ai eu peur !_

_-Vous rêver, cependant ce que vous vivez est tout à fait réel, cette conversation est réel. Pour répondre à qui je suis, je suis le Chef des Ombres, il ne s'agit pas d'un piège de Voldemort mais je ne pourrais rien dire qui pourrait vous en convaincre, cependant je puis vous dire qu'il s'agit là de votre héritage magique de la famille Potter._

_-C'est quoi au juste une ombre ?_

_- Connaissez-vous les détraqueurs Seigneur Potter._

_-Oui bien sur et je ne les aime pas beaucoup_

_-L'ombre rigola, je vous comprend ce ne sont pas parmi les créatures les plus sympathique que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, bon pour en revenir au sujet, les détraqueurs sont des créatures du mal qui sont apparu sur terre bien avant les hommes, elle se nourrissent des bon sentiments et plus l'être est compliqué ou évolué, plus la créature peut se rassasier, lorsque les humains sont apparu sur terre sous la forme que nous connaissons et qu'il ont fait connaissance avec les détraqueurs, les premier eurent leur âmes aspiré et devinrent les esclaves des détraqueurs..._

_-Vous êtes donc des alliés des détraqueurs ? Que me voulez vous !_

_-Je vais continuez l'histoire, donc les premiers hommes qui les rencontrèrent eurent leurs âmes aspirés, cependant, ils firent l'erreur de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eux qui était un magicien très puissant, le plus puissant de l'époque. Ce magicien arriva à mater les détraqueurs grâce à un sort très puissant, plus puissant que le patronus, le sort qu'il utilisait pouvait détruire les détraqueurs, la population des détraqueurs évolue très peu, il faut plusieurs centaine d'année pour qu'un couple aient un enfant qui à une chance sur 1000 de survivre, quand le sorcier commença à les supprimer de la surface de la terre, ils ont compris qu'il fallait demander un cessez le feu. Et c'est ainsi que les détraqueurs devinrent ses esclaves et que par le fait nous devenions esclaves pour l'éternité de ce magicien et de ses héritiers._

_-Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? Et le rapport avec les ombres !_

_-Les ombres sont les âmes aspirée qui ne peuvent trouver le repos à cause des détraqueurs. Vous êtes le maître des ombres par ce que c'est l'un de vos lointain ancêtre qui à soumis les détraqueurs._

_-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas le maître des détraqueurs, ce n'est pas possible il me font trop de mal ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais en combattre un seul aujourd'hui vu mon humeur !_

_-Seigneur Potter, vous n'étiez pas le maître des détraqueurs et par le fait le maître des ombres car vous n'aviez pas reçu votre héritage magique ! Mais maintenant vous êtes le maître des ombres, des détraqueurs et plus généralement le maître de toutes les créatures sombres._

_-Mais je ne veux pas être le maître de ces saloperies._

_-Seigneur Potter elles vous seront utiles, et j'espère aussi pouvoir vous être utile. Nous sommes liés à vous, si la lignée s'éteint nous nous éteignons tous. Nous voulons vous servir seigneur Potter._

_-Pour commencer ! Vous ne m'appeler pas seigneur Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à l'autre cinglé ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter et c'est comme cela que vous m'appellerez_

_-Bien Mr Potter, vos désirs sont des ordres !_

_-On se calme avec les phrases du genre ! Je ne veux pas d'esclaves ! Bon donnez moi plus d'informations !_

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez, vous pouvez me posez toutes les questions, j'y répondrais si je peux._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Sur terre j'étais un fermier du Sud de D'Italie actuel, je suis maintenant le chef des ombres_

_-Je vous demandais votre nom !_

_-Veuillez me pardonner, je vous présente mes excuses, je n'avais pas compris la question dans ce sens, mon nom est Rémulus._

_-Comme celui qui à crée la cité de Rome ?_

_-Celui la même, mais c'est votre ancêtre qui à construit Rome._

_-Vous voulez dire que mon ancêtre est Romulus ? Votre frère ? C'est lui qui à trouver le sort pour tuer les détraqueurs ?_

_-En effet. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous aviez les cheveux noirs ? C'est un trait qui perdure sur l'aîné de la famille Potter depuis tout ce temps ! Je me moquais souvent de mon frère et de ses cheveux couleur corbeau._

_-Wah ! Pas mal ! Donc je suis la maître des créatures sombres quelle sont t'elle ?_

_-Intéressant comme question , les créatures sombres sont diverses et varié et peuple toute la terre , il y a celle comme nous qui reste caché sauf à vous et celle que vous connaissez , les Détraqueurs , les Loup Garous , les Vampires , les Vélanes et Vella's , les Trolls , les Sombrals pour ceux que vous connaissez , il y en à bien d'autre mais pas beaucoup d'aussi puissance que ceux que j'ai cité !_

_-Vous voulez dire que je suis le maître de toutes ces créatures !_

_-Maintenant que vous avez reçu votre héritage, en effet vous êtes le maître de ces créatures et vous êtes d'ailleurs particulièrement lié avec une d'entre elle._

_-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?_

_-Votre mère était une demi-vampire , et pas n'importe laquelle , la fille du Roi des vampires et de son épouse humaine , le roi c'est suicidé car sa femme est morte pendant l'accouchement et les vampires ont préféré faire adopter votre mère dans le monde moldus afin de la protéger de leur instinct carnassier , vu qu'elle était à moitié humaine il avait très envie de la déguster ._

_-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma mère était une enfant adopter ? Et qu'en plus elle était un demi-vampire ? Je suis donc pour un quart un vampire ?_

_-Vous avez du sang vampire en effet , vous aurez une vie plus longue et une plus grande force qu'un magicien normal , vous êtes aussi par là même l'héritier du trône des vampires , pour le moment un régent s'occupe de votre communauté mais maintenant que vous avez reçu votre héritage magique vous allez pouvoir retournez parmi les votre avec une double légitimité ! Chef des vampires par le sang de votre mère et de votre père !_

_-Je n'aie donc aucun lien avec cette famille de moldus ?_

_-Aucun ! Bien heureusement !_

_-Alors comment ce fait t'il que Dumbledore me disent que cette protection est dû au fait que le sang de ma mère est en son sein par l'intermédiaire de ma tante si ma tante n'est pas du même sang !_

_-Du sang vampire à été versé pour vous protéger de vos ennemis, il vous protège autours de cette maison, ces moldus ne servent strictement à rien dans cette protection qui était active jusqu'à aujourd'hui_

_-Comment sa qui était active ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne l'est plus ?_

_-La protection qu'ils ont utilisé est une protection pour protéger les jeunes, vous venez de recevoir votre héritage magique vous êtes considérer comme majeur._

_-Donc je suis à la merci de Voldemort ?_

_-Oui et non ! Il ne le sait pas ! De plus vous savez que vous êtes surveillé jours et nuits ! Par des membres de l'ordre du phénix._

_-Le phénix est t'il une créature sombre ?_

_-Tout au contraire, le phénix est une créature de lumière, ils ne vous sont point soumis_

_-Dommage, j'aime bien les phénix !_

_-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez d'autres créatures magiques sombres tout autant à votre goût. Avez-vous d'autres questions Mr Potter ?_

_-Oui, Globalement comment je fais pour vous contactez ?_

_-C'est très simple, tout ce que vous devez savoir ce trouve dans ce livre._

_Il lui tendit un livre à l'aspect ancien sur lequel était gravé en lettre d'or Potter._

_-Pour faire apparaître ce livre, il vous suffit d'y penser, avec son enseignement vous pourrez me faire venir dans le monde physique afin de vous aider dans votre quête ou tout simplement discuter avec moi. Avec ce livre vous deviendrez le Maître de l'Ombre, vous pourrez battre celui qui se fait appelez le Seigneurs des Ténèbres et ainsi redonner sa place dans le monde magique au nom des Potter !_

_-Est ce que je rêve ?_

_-Oui_

_-Donc tout ce que vous avez dit n'est que connerie inventé par mon cerveau pour échapper à mon sinistre destin ?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas par ce que nous sommes dans vos rêves que c'est forcément faux !_

_-Je dois partir Mr Potter vous allez vous réveillez !_

_-Quand vous reverrais-je ?_

_-Il vous suffit de regarder dans le livre !_

Rémulus fit un clin d'œil à son « Neveu » est disparu lentement. Harry sentait qu'il se réveillait, il se sentait décrocher de ce monde merveilleux qu'est le rêve.

Il était réveiller il ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cela, il gardait les yeux fermer pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Il était apparemment l'héritier d'une longue ligné qui datais au moins de la construction de la ville de Rome ce qui n'était pas rien. Cependant quelque chose le chiffonnait, il était le maître de l'ombre selon les dires de Rémulus ! Il était donc mauvais ? Sa ne l'enchantait pas vraiment d'être lié au détraqueurs, l'histoire de sa famille avait commencé avec ces horribles bestioles !

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancêtre ne les avait pas toutes décimées, elle avait pris l'âme de son frère et il leur accordait le droit de vivre ! Harry n'avait pas eu de frère mais il était sur d'une chose c'est que lui n'aurais aucune pitié pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne pardonnerait pas à cette femme d'avoir tuer son parrain !

Le second point à aborder était sa protection, il devait totalement maîtriser le pouvoir de l'ombre pour vaincre Voldemort, pour ce faire il devait s'entraîner et donc il devait avoir du temps ! Ou pourrait-il aller ? Square Grimaud ?

Il avait hérité de la maison de son parrain mais il l'avait laissé à Dumbledore comme quartier général de l'ordre, et il savait que Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas sa décision, d'ailleurs celui ci lui avait encore menti il en était sur ! Il devait savoir que la protection n'était pas due à sa tante ! Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'avait t'il enfermer 11 ans dans cette demeure et pourquoi avait t'il été obliger de revenir s'y enfermer chaque été ! Ses sentiments pour Dumbledore était passé de l'admiration quand il l'avait découvert, cette été quand il lui avait dit la prophétie il avait compris que Dumbledore était un manipulateur mais il croyait qu'il faisait tout cela pour son bien, maintenant il ne savait pas encore comment il réagirait si Dumbledore était en face de lui à ce moment précis mais sa devait être entre la colère et le meurtre.

Harry se sentait différent d'avant son sommeil, il se sentait plus fort physiquement et magiquement, il sentait palpiter sous chacune de ses veines une puissance grandissante. Il était grisé par ce sentiment de puissance, il aimait vraiment ça ! Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à la maîtriser et il deviendrait très fort, il le sentait ! Son sens du toucher avait augmenté, il sentait les plis de son oreiller sous sa tête, son ouïe était plus précise, il pouvait distinguer les différents son qui était principalement des ronflements, son odorat avait lui aussi augmenter, d'ailleurs une odeur de lilas flottait dans la pièce, cette odeur n'avait rien à faire ici ! Il y avait un intrus !

L'intrus était une intruse, une jeune et jolie jeune femme, une peau blanche à l'aspect délicat, un visage fin et distingué, les cheveux blond et lisse descendant dans son dos, un sourire charmeur accroché à des lèvres rouges et charnues, et des yeux, des comme ceux là il n'en avait jamais vu !

Elle avait les yeux couleur cuivre, dans sa teinte la plus rosée. Elle était encore plus attirante que Fleur Delacour qui était pourtant une très jolie Vélanes.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là bordel ! Arrête de la mater et prend ta baguette pensa t'il !

_-Bonjour Sir Potter, je suis Jade Succuba Tepes, je suis à votre service sir Potter. _

Harry ne savait quoi répondre à cet ange.

**Fin du chapitre d'introduction**

**Voilà que ce termine ce chapitre d'introduction ! J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**

**Pour le nombre de chapitres il ne faut pas compter sur plus de 1 toutes les 2 semaines ! Cependant je vais m'efforcer de faire de gros chapitre. En espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous posterez !**

**PS : Chapitre mis a jour, je reprend la fic et m'excuses pour l'avoir délaisser !**

**Je remercie, ceux qui m'on envoyer des Review ce qui ma motivé à la reprendre !**

**Le Chapitre deux s'intitulera : Nouveau monde, Nouvelle responsabilité ! **


End file.
